Wario's Adventures: The Night of Terror
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Wario looks for one of his old treasures in the cellar and gets bitten by a bat. He then transforms into Vampire Wario and wreaks havoc on A Peaceful Village nearby. What kind of chaos will ensue? Read on to find out! If you are fans of the Wario Land games, you will get the reference in this story.


**AN: Hey guys, welcome to my all new mini series. Wario's Adventures! Wario will be going on amazing and comical adventures, some of them willprobably be random. I really hope you guys enjoy this series and here we go!**

** -**The Night of Terror-

Wario laid awake in his bed, the moon beaming light into his room. He sat up and looked at his alarm clock. "12:00 PM, great, I can't sleep. Maybe some midnight treasure watching will ease my mind." Wario said, as he slowly stood up from his expensive bed and walked towards the door. In the hallway, he groggily steps past a few self portraits hanging on the wall and makes his way to the cellar. All of his treasures rest upon its cold hard ground, often sprawled about and untouched. Wario finally makes it to his living room, where he goes over to a specific wooden dresser(one of many scattered about the castle). He pushed the dresser to the side, leaving behind an opening. Dark creepy stairways enter Wario's eyesight. He was always afraid of the cellar after that incident with the giant green snake. "Is this really worth it? Maybe I should go look at my one hundred other treasures in my attic instead." Wario shrugged, he couldn't think clearly from lack of sleep. He lifted his dark green pointed shoe off the ground and landed it onto the grey cement stairs. Each footstep he took, he felt a massive fear creap up from behind him, but shook it off and kept descending into the nightmare before him. Now at the bottom of the stairs, he took a look around the cellar, made sure noone was following him and walked towards a black entrance. Wario felt drops of water fall down on his yellow hat, "I really should fix the plumbing in this stupid castle, but, that would mean Mario will be in _my_ castle fixing _my_ pipes in _my_ cellar!" Wario stomped the ground with his foot, and quickly walked through the dark entrance. There wasn't much lighting in the small room, only the shine of gold coins and treasure lit the way. A sound went off in the distance, Wario heard this and turned his head towards the direction that it came from. "What was that?" He felt a chill down his spine, his heart beat raced against an imaginary opponent, who was obviously working a lot less than it was. His heart managed to win the race, and thankfully slowed down to a normal pace. All of a sudden, a purple bat flew at Wario. The fangs were as sharp as razors, the. fangs pierced Wario's neck. "Owww Aaahhh! Get off you little bird thing!" Wario moved his arm across his chest over to the bat sucking his delectable blood. His large fist smacked the bat's fangs out of his neck, with its body following suit. The bat fell to the floor, its wings twitched and cringed. "Why did it have to bite me?! Birds don't bite! Wait is that a-ohhh great, its a bat! A bat! I really wish it was a bird right now..." Wario sighed and walked towards his overwhelmingly huge pile of treasure. "Ok, where is it...Aha!" Wario pulled out a gold idol the size of his palm. "The golden clove of garlic...I remember getting this one...best treasure hunt. Ever." Wario held out it out to get a better look, "Its so wonderful...uggghh why does my neck hurt?" Wario dropped his prized treasure and gripped his wound. "Arrrrgh! The pain! What's going on?!" Wario shrieked in pain, his knees were on the ground now, both hands gripping his neck. Wario looked up to the ceiling, his eyes were bloodshot. They both closed for a moment and opened again, but his eyes were bright yellow now. The pupils became drenched with the color red. His white teeth started to grow out, two of them grew out really sharp. Wario grew fangs like that bat earlier. His skin slowly changed from a fresh apricot to a pale purple. Even his nose changed to a dark purple. Finally a black cape flapped from his back and slowly drifted downwards just above his feet. Wario regained his posture and lifted his cape across his body and mouth. "Time for some blood hunting. Wahahaha!" He laughed hysterically for what seemed like a whole transformed into a bat, and flew out of the cellar. After he was out of the cellar, his thirst for blood took over. "I...need...blood! I think there's a peaceful village nearby, yeah, it probably has loads of blood!" Wario whispered to himself and quickly darted to the front entrance of his castle. He threw the switch to let down the drawbridge and entered the outside world. The night felt peaceful and quiet, the stars were shining bright as always. The peacefulness of the night isn't going to last for long with Vampire Wario running amok. Wario peered into the distance, "There it is! The village…" He licked his lips, "Must have blood...now!" Wario shouted and transformed into a bat again, quietly heading towards the village. Now at the village, Vampire Wario took in the sights around him. Everyone still had their lights on, even though it was nearly 1:00 AM. Streetlamps were everywhere, they gave off a pale white light that showed the way across the village. There were houses everywhere and they were made out of dark brown wood. The one thing that Vampire Wario noticed that seemed out of place was the zombies moping around. There were dozens of them, walking back and forth. "Looks like I have to get through these guys first." He said, sneaking up against a wall right past a zombie. He climbed up a ladder and did the same thing; sneak up against a wall past the zombie. After that, there was yet another ladder. "Why are there so many ladders! I'm not cut out for blood hunting…." He said, now finished with climbing the stairs. Vampire Wario walked towards the very first house he saw, and walked in the front door. There was no door actually, just a yellow entrance to be exact. A woman was inside, doing her hair and make up. Vampire Wario crept up behind her, trying not to be in the reflection of her mirror. His fangs were out, ready to bite.

Finally his fangs made contact with her neck, she screamed. "Ahhhhhh!" She turned around and smacked him in the face. Vampire Wario stumbled back a little, but managed to hold his ground. She ran upstairs to the bathroom. Vampire Wario quickly followed. She slammed the door shut, but Vampire Wario grabbed the door knob and pulled the whole door off of its hinges.

She shrieked yet again, "Please don't hurt me anymore! Please!" She took a bucket of water on the bathroom floor from her cleaning it earlier and splashed the water all over Vampire Wario. The water made contact with Vampire Wario, he felt a stinging sensation all over his body, and then he looked into the mirror in the bathroom. He saw his original self again.

"I'm my old self again!" Wario flexed his large biceps with a grin on his face and quickly ran out of the home and out of the village. The woman stood there in the bathroom, unsure of what to do. Her neck started burn, the pain became unbearable. She writhed around, screaming in agony, until she stopped. Her eyes opened and were a pasty yellow, her pupils now red.

**Well that concludes the first Wario adventure for now, its now time to work on Mario and Luigi: Falling Leaves. See ya next time!**


End file.
